Darkrai
Darkrai (Japanese: ダークライ Darkrai) is a Dark-type Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It was first officially revealed in February 2007. It is a member of the lunar duo with Cresselia. Biology Darkrai is a black, shadow-like Pokémon. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. It normally does not have any sort of legs, but it is able to extend stilt-like appendages in their place. In self-defense, Darkrai can retract its head and white "plume" into the pit atop its torso fringed by the aforementioned red growth. Darkrai is known to "inhabit" dreams and causes the target to have unending nightmares, which can be stopped if exposed to a Lunar Wing from Cresselia. However, the "unleashing of nightmares" is actually a defense mechanism, instead of an intentionally malicious act. It can become a shadow and escape danger or contact of humans. It is also capable of little human speech. In The Rise of Darkrai, it was shown its power was little of that of Dialga and Palkia. As seen in an anime episode, Darkrai does not only cause nightmares; it is also attracted to them. It can also go around objects it is attracted to several times, as seen in the mentioned episode and Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Darkrai possibly feeds off dreams, characterized by its association with never-ending nightmares. Darkrai is the only known Pokémon that learns Dark Void. Trivia *Darkrai is tied with Weavile for the highest base Speed of all Dark-types. *As of Generation V, Darkrai's EV yield (2 Sp. Atk, 1 Speed) is unique. *Darkrai has two different portrait pictures in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky as well. *Sailor Eldritch's son says "Dar... Dark... Is watching me..." in his sleep before the player cures his nightmare. It is assumed that he is talking about Darkrai, as it is known to give its victims horrific nightmares. **If Darkrai was the cause of the sailor's son's nightmares, it can be assumed Darkrai is aware that the player cured the boy using Cresselia's Lunar Wing. When the player takes the Member Card to the Harbor Inn, the innkeeper (presumably an illusion created by Darkrai) states that he has been waiting for the player's arrival. *In the early Japanese versions of Diamond and Pearl, Darkrai can be caught with the Surf glitch. However, this glitch was fixed in other language versions. Another glitch has been discovered that allows players of other language releases to reach Darkrai without the Member Card. **This has been remedied in Pokémon Platinum, however, as Darkrai itself will not appear on the island without the event ticket. Origin Resembling a shadow, Darkrai's appearance suggests it is based on the concept of nightmares. It may have been inspired by the old Arabic myths about genies (or jinn) or the bogeyman. Darkrai could also be based on the concept of Morpheus, the Greek god responsible for shaping dreams. It may also have been based on Phobetor, an Oneiroi being the personification of nightmares. Name origin Darkrai is a combination of dark, and 暗い kurai (dark) or "rai" (Hindi for king). Moves By level up Stats Gallery Pokemon_Universe_(8).png Pokken Darkrai.png }} Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Generation 4 Pokémon Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Villains Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Mario Forever (series) Category:Nintendo Party 5: Cloudsdale Tour